


Not What I Had Planned

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the longest time, neither said a word. Dan simply moved forward, fumbling for Gavin’s waist in the darkness of the water and settling his hands there. It should have been freezing at that time of night, yet with Dan’s arms around him; Gavin found that it was anything but."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Had Planned

It was pitch black. Only a few specks of light seemed to mark the sky above. The water looked like ink if it wasn’t for the occasional street light casting warm white glows against the waves. It should have been freezing at this time of night, but Gavin found that he was far from cold.

When he promised Dan a trip to the beach, he really hadn’t intended it to be in the dark. It defied the point, but it couldn’t have been helped. The pair had driven out to the coast after setting off late and - finding the traffic had been ridiculous - it was nearly the evening when they parked up.

Gavin could see the slight disappointment in Dan’s eyes, but tried to ignore it like he normally did. Not out of spite, but more that he always had a different tactic. Which was opting for his method of making it up to him, consisting of taking them out for a meal and a drink, even if Gavin couldn’t have any. Soon enough, the glint in Dan’s eyes returned and Gavin started to feel a little better. But as they walked down past the beach they’d meant to have spent the day at, he could see Dan’s distracted stare.

   “What’s up, B?” Gavin asked, stopping as Dan did and following his gaze out to the darkened waves, rolling across the shore-line in relaxing movements. Dan just smiled and shook his head.

   “Doesn’t matter, Gav.”

Gavin knew instantly. He’d known Dan far too long to be able to read through those stares and throw-away words. It was that disappointment he held about the small things, because to Dan those things almost seemed the most important. Gavin didn’t move an inch as Dan took his hand and tried to drag him off to the car, instead tugging against it.

   “C’mon, Dan.”

   “What?”

   “I said come on, you pleb.”

Dan looked bewildered as Gavin stepped up onto the ledge leading towards the shoreline and jumped, disappearing a few feet down. Dan’s face broke out into a grin and he laughed as Gavin walked backwards to keep eye contact and nearly walked into a forgotten sun-bed in the process. He did as told, however, and jumped down the small ledge. Not even worrying that his shoes would end up filled with sand if previous attempts on holiday had taught him anything.

Gavin finally turned around as Dan caught up to his side, feeling fingers link between his own and squeezing them with a smile. They barely even noticed that they’d reached the water’s edge, the only indication being a squeak and a laugh from Gavin as his shoes got wet.

   “You idiot.”

Gavin just grinned, and looked around for a moment. He back-tracked slightly as he found an odd sun bed, proceeding to take off his shoes and socks. When Dan realized what he was up to, he almost rolled his eyes in disbelief but just smiled as he always did.

   “Are you serious, B? It’ll be bloody freezing.”

   “We’re only a minute away from the car, anyway.”

   “You’re mental.”

Gavin didn’t even respond, pulling his jeans off carefully to try and avoid getting sand all over them. When Dan realized he wasn’t going to win, he started to shuffle out of his own gear. He knew deep down somewhere though, that it wasn’t that bad of an idea. Sure, it’d be cold, but he’d get used to it. And like Gavin said, the car was literally a minute away from here. The scale tipped when Gavin finally pulled his shirt off, standing in just his boxers and grinning at Dan. He found himself grinning back.

Gavin waited as Dan stripped quickly, feeling both like an idiot but not really caring. No one could see, anyway. Not unless you squinted from the side walk. All he could see from the water's edge were blackened silhouettes against the restaurant windows lining the pavement. The sand beneath his feet felt strange from the cold, and he nearly chickened out when he turned and his ankles touched the water. Even Gavin stalled.

   “ ** _Christ_**. That's a bit chilly."

   “Told you this was ridiculous.” Dan mumbled half-heartedly as Gavin padded into the water. What he didn’t expect was for Gavin to go all the way, though. The splash of water sounded like a cymbal in the dead of the night, a cascade of cold droplets making Dan shudder.

When Gavin finally reached the surface, Dan really did laugh and Gavin near-giggled as his soaked hair covered his eyes in thick strands. Pushing them off his face messily, he shuffled back into the water and coaxed the other Brit with his eyes, smirk tugging at his lips almost competitively. Like Dan would be one to back out.

Gavin let out a bark of laughter as Dan made to calmly shuffle out into the water, and instead made a split second move to jump right next to Gavin, nearly pulling him back under in the process. Dan wiped the water away from his eyes as he surfaced, eventually opening them to see Gavin watching him with the biggest grin on his face.

For the longest time, neither said a word. Dan simply moved forward, fumbling for Gavin’s waist in the darkness of the water and settling his hands there. It should have been freezing at that time of night, yet with Dan’s arms around him; Gavin found that it was anything but.

   “Still think you’re mental, B.” Dan mumbled against Gavin’s jaw, pressing a kiss there before pulling him close. Gavin’s head settled against his shoulder like it always did.

   “You’re just as mental for following me.”

Dan just pressed a kiss against Gavin’s shoulder, letting the gentle roll of waves rock them in softened movements. Time seemed to stretch and expand, leaving them settled in the water like nothing else mattered in the world.

Dan watched as he let his hands trail absent-minded patterns against Gavin's back. Noticing as the tips of waves shone white for just a second, before disappearing into the dark once again. The strip of lights from the bars and restaurants just opposite the beach were almost comforting, but the body against his was more like home. As much as he didn’t want to leave, as time went on he could feel Gavin begin to shudder.

   “You wanna go back?”

Gavin nodded against his shoulder, pulling away only to be pulled back into a kiss. Dan trailed one hand up to cup Gavin’s neck, aware of how the other shuddered under the cold touch and he smirked, figuring they should get back, but Gavin wouldn’t.

Fingers wound into his hair and pulled him in, uncaring of the ever-darkening sky and the cold water encasing him – and Dan couldn’t refuse, and probably never _would_ refuse Gavin anything on like a night such as this one.

   “Come on.” Dan mumbled between kisses. “It’s cold, B.”

Gavin let out a breathy laugh, pressing one last kiss against Dan’s lips with a smirk, silently thankful they had towels and a heating system in the car.

He might have been freezing, and they might have had a few funny looks as the went back to the car with half-soaked clothes, but Dan couldn’t have asked for a better night. Even if it wasn’t what they planned, it seemed to be that much better.

He couldn’t have loved Gavin any more for that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/44742674371/not-what-i-had-planned


End file.
